The present technology relates to a control apparatus and a control method.
In recent years, for example, there have continued to spread apparatuses such as personal computers (PCs) or the like that are capable of establishing communication, which relates to a telephone call between users, with external apparatuses while reproducing content data.
In such a situation, a technology has been developed in which a content is shared between a plurality of apparatuses that perform communication relating to a telephone call. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-36685 discloses an example of a technology that provides, to a plurality of users at remote locations, a realistic sensation such as a sense that they watch a video content at a same location.